


Encore

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: Shinji happens across the girl of his dreams. He isn't sure what to do after that.





	1. Musicians Have the Best Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji manages to salvage a disappointing night out.

Karakura town didn’t have any jazz clubs. Heck, its music stores barely had any jazz records. So if Shinji wanted to enjoy an evening of live jazz he had to travel to the next town over. Which was fine, unless he wanted to enjoy drinks with his evening. So he learned quickly that planning ahead and just having a hotel room was a worthwhile investment. 

 The club was small, but it housed the crowd comfortably. Not that you could really call it a crowd. Even on busy nights there wasn’t a huge demand for jazz music in the region. This was not a busy night. The band tonight was not good. There was no other way to put it. He sat at the bar, three drinks deep and ready to call it a night. At least he was, until she sat next to him. If it weren’t for her mouthwatering perfume he might not have looked, but he was sure glad he did. She was just his type down to the shade of her lipstick. The bartender poured her a martini while she lit a cigarette. Shinji watched in awe, tracing her curves with his eyes and imagining what else he’d like to see her lips wrapped around. When she caught his eye, she didn’t seem fazed by his stare. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him sideways. 

 “Shinji Hirako.” He held out his hand. “Wanna swap mouth pieces?” The pickup line jumped out of his mouth like a reflex. He’d heard it thrown around a few times in this bar so commonly full of musicians. She gave her name but he forgot it immediately. Her handshake was little more than an obligatory squeeze meant to occupy him while she looked him up and down. 

 “Do you need to borrow my tuner?” She asked flatly. “Cause you look pretty sharp.” Their eyes met in a narrowed mirror of mischievous glints. 

 “You must be a musician.” He drained what was left in his glass. “D’you play trumpet, cause yer making me horny.” 

 “And you?” She sipped her drink slowly, always watching him from the corner of her eye. “Is that a drumstick or are you just happy to see me?” 

 “How about we get outta here?” He scooted his barstool closer to hers. “Get into some treble. Maybe go to third bass.” 

 “We could find a quiet room to practice our tonguing and fingering.” At this she licked her glossy lips. Shinji’s mouth went dry. She took a long drag of her cigarette. 

“I bet a flute isn’t the only thing you know how to blow.” He rested one elbow on the bar and lowered his voice. 

 “You wanna grease my slide?” Her eyebrow jumped up again. “I’ll rosin your bow.” The dip in her voice became positively gravelly. It set the hairs on his neck on end. 

 “One night with me, doll and you’ll hit all the high notes.” With one knuckle he stroked the bare skin of her arm. 

 “You know,” She took another extended swallow of liquor, “sopranos do it on top, but I’d be willing to be an alto for you.” Images of both possibilities flashed through his imagination. He was running out of jokes. It was time to pull out the big guns. (puns?) 

“I would show you my trumpet, but I might get jazz everywhere.” 

 “Let’s make some of that music on  _my_  sheets.” She leaned in, whispering the lines only inches from his mouth. He could taste the vodka and the twist of lime on her breath. 

 “Maybe yer a cellist.” He weighed. “I bet you like to do it in a chair with yer legs spread open.” 

 “Cellos aren’t the only wood I like between my legs.” Her knee pressed against his. 

 “Oh, dollface I’m gonna play you like a piano.” He shuddered. 

 “I’d rather you play me like a harmonica.” 

“How about…” He bent close to her ear, so close his breath disturbed the tiny hairs by her neck. “I beat yer ass like a drum and leave you swimming in cum?” He couldn’t see her face, but he could see the shiver run through her.

 “Ok, you win let’s go.” She grabbed him by the wrist and made for the door.


	2. They Ran Out of Music Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and his date run out of jokes just in time.

By the time they got to his hotel room, Shinji was ready to come unglued. Their short walk was perforated with more jokes, each dirtier than the last. His newly acquired date had wandering hands to go with her smart mouth. She slipped her arm inside his jacket so no one could see her hand sneak up the back of his shirt. When he leaned down to whisper in her ear, she kissed the soft skin under his ear. Even when she pulled away he could feel the outline of her lips from the lipstick she left behind. 

 After keying in and throwing their jackets aside, he seized her by the waist. Their mouths met, the chalky taste of lipstick made his stomach churn in the best way. Behind it, her mouth was sour with the lingering taste of lime juice. He forced her against the wall, working his tongue past her teeth. 

 “Hmm?” She made an intrigued sound upon discovering his piercing. All the while her arms clutched tight around him, pressing her curves against his chest. His fingers followed the zipper of her dress up to the collar. 

 “This is a nice dress.” Shinji snickered. “It’ll look great on the floor.” With that he tugged the closure down and the sheath dropped from between them. 

 “That shirt’s very becoming on you.” She went for the buttons, working them open one by one. “Pretty soon you’ll be cumming too.” He caught a glimpse her lacey bra before closing in to kiss her again. The textured garment tickled his exposed chest, interrupted only by the stripe of his tie. Moving his hands lower around her hips, he discovered her panties were the same material, probably a matching set. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder. Thankfully, she came to his rescue, reaching for his belt. He reached for his tie at the same time. 

 “Oh, you better keep that on.” She stopped him. 

 “Only if you leave yer heels on, darlin.” He grinned. 

 “Deal.” She unzipped his pants; they joined her dress on the floor. Grabbing the silk leash, she drew him back in. The tug around his neck sent a shiver down his spine. She pushed away from the wall, backing into the main room. Trapped between his tie and her heated kiss, Shinji had no choice but to follow where she led. Step by careful step she sauntered backwards until she found the bed. Allowing herself to fall, she brought him down on top of her. He reveled in the feeling of her body under him, using her curves to massage his sensitive skin. Giving her lip a quick nip, he slid back off the bed, landing on his knees. 

“Nice legs.” He raked his hands down her thighs. “What time do they open?” Hooking his fingers around the lace hem, he slid her panties down. 

 “You know how your hair would look really good?” She propped herself up on her elbows. “In my lap.” With a crooked smirk and a sharp tug, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. 

 “I might not go down in history, but I’ll gladly go down on you.” Starting at the crook of her knee, he placed a trail of kisses up her inner thigh. She left so much lipstick on his lips that it came off on her skin. The higher he got, the more her muscles stiffened until she was rigid with anticipation. He let out a teasing breath against the pink folds of her entrance. Her legs trembled in his hands. 

 When his tongue dipped in, she snatched a handful of his hair. He pressed deeper until the silver ring of his piercing reached her clit. Using his lips to create some small suction, he rolled his tongue over the sensitive nub. The hard metal alternated with the curled tip of his tongue again and again. The salty sweet taste filled his mouth, making his dick throb. Stifled moans reached his ears. He looked up, but couldn’t see her face over the rise of her breasts. Her legs clamped around him, pushing her hips upwards. Changing his angle slightly, he sped up, flicking his tongue back and forth until it was audible. She tightened her grip on his hair, forcing his mouth harder around her clit. With no warning, he curled one long finger inside her. The slick heat cinched tight as he worked his finger and tongue in tandem. Within seconds she was shaking, moaning, clawing at the bedspread, and finally, cumming. Her hips bucked in rhythm with the pulses in her core and he didn’t let up until she was still. 

 “You really know how to use that thing.” She said with a tinge of surprise. 

 “I’m just gettin’ started.” He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Hooking his fingers down the front of her bra, he pulled her upright. In one movement, it was unfastened and tossed aside. Shinji buried his face in the sweet-smelling swell of her breasts. Each nipple received a taste of the treatment under his tongue ring. 

 “Hnn, just gimme your dick.” She had him by the tie again, pulling him to his feet, then on to the bed. Next thing he knew his boxers were gone, thrown to join her bra on the floor. She grabbed his shaft and used it to steer him into position, going as far as to line the head up to her entrance. 

 “Yer such a dirty girl.” He nuzzled her neck, kissing and nibbling her jaw. 

 “I’m just getting started.” She gave his tie an impatient tug. Just as she relaxed, he thrust inside her. The little yelp she let out sent a jolt right to his core. The sound she made at his second stroke was even better. Every time his hips snapped flush to hers she made perfect little sighs. 

 “You like that?” He asked lowly, watching her tits bounce with every thrust. 

“Unh, harder.” She practically begged. 

 “Anything fer you, doll.” He set into her with heightened urgency. The bed creaked under their movements. Her perfect sighs grew to perfect moans. Grabbing one of her thighs, he hiked her leg up to his chest, pinning her wider open. 

 “Oh yeah.” She panted. “Just like that.” Her fingers curled, pulling deliciously stinging lines across his back. Her inner walls squeezed his cock steadily tighter until he was pounding into her with full force just to stay inside. 

 “That’s it, darlin.” He breathed. “Get tight for me.” 

 “I’m so close.” She cried. “Just a little more…” 

 “Come on, doll.” He coaxed. “Cum for me.” When she did, the strangled cry she made threatened to push him over the edge. Sweet throbbing pressure rolled over his shaft again and again. A single second longer and he would have cum right then. 

 “Your turn.” She smirked, wiping a strand of hair from her sweat-glossed brow. 

“What? I could do this all night.” He chuckled and gave her ass a light smack. “Roll over.” She obliged with a playful eyeroll. Barely missing a beat, Shinji buried his cock back in the heat of her core. Gripping her hips for leverage, he fucked her with even greater speed. The dull slap of skin on skin was soon joined by her small sighs. Her feet curled around his claves, anchoring her in place. The cool material of her heels revealed how heated his skin was. He reached so deep inside her it made his eyes roll back. 

 “Whaddaya say, doll?” He choked out. “You want me to cum inside you? Or-” The knot in his core twinged, threatening to come undone. “I bet you’d look cute covered in my cum.” 

 “You can do, unh! You can do whatever you want, baby.” She could barely get the words out between moans. 

 “Fuck…” He hissed, losing control of his muscles. Everything was uneven twitches and spasms around the knot in his gut. When it all came unwound he pushed her hips down against the mattress. Cum spilled over her back in rough surges. When the waves subsided, his head fell to her shoulder, both surfaces slick with sweat. 

 “You know what happens now, right?” She gave him a slight nudge with her backside. 

 “What?” He panted. 

 “You have to help me clean up.” She grabbed him by the tie and made for the shower.


	3. What Was It You Said About Swimming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superfluous shower sex.

When Shinji caught a look of himself in the bathroom mirror, he couldn’t help but laugh. Lipstick smears covered his mouth in a clownish band. 

Smaller smudges trailed along his jaw and down his neck. In the reflection he spied his date’s cum-covered back as she bent over to turn on the shower. The trade off, he decided, was well worth it. 

 By the time he made it into the steaming shower, she was already under the stream, working her fingers through her hair. Water ran over her face, and his eyes followed it down her chest, shining as it fell over her hips and dipped between her legs. 

“All those curves, and me with no brakes.” He chuckled. 

 “There’s a joke in there somewhere about my rear end.” She snorted, slicking her hair back. Makeup ran down her face. Shinji took a washcloth from the shelf and wiped at the dark streaks. There was barely any lipstick left on her lips. What wasn’t on his face was smeared on hers, or peppered in faint spots where he had transferred it back to her skin. 

 “You managed to get this stuff everywhere except my favorite place to see it.” He wiped the remnants from her mouth. 

 “You mean your cock?” She smirked, taking the washcloth from him so she could scrub at his face. 

 “Yep.” He grinned. 

 “Don’t lose hope. I have more in my purse.” She winked. Her free hand wrapped around his shaft, still half-hard between them. 

 “I think I might have enough in the tank for that.” 

 “What was it you said before? You’d leave me  _swimming_?” She sank to her knees. The hot water splattered over his chest and stomach, warming his naked skin. Though it was nothing compared to the heat of her mouth. His long exhale made swirls in the steam. Her tongue traced slow circles around the head of his dick, taking little by little more into her mouth with each pass. Each one produced twitches deep in his core, causing him to swell in uneven surges. Just looking down at her made his temperature rise more than the hot water. When she finally took all of him in, she repeated the teasing motion in reverse. 

 There was nothing half about it anymore. He was so hard it hurt. His fingers slid easily through her soaked hair. Then the pressure came. She sucked outright, dragging her tongue back and forth across the underside of his cock. He leaned back until his shoulders found the tile wall, using the anchor to push his hips forward, deeper into her throat. The sound of water hitting the porcelain alternated with hitting the back of her head, creating an audial rhythm to go with her gratifying nodding. Her hands were never still any more than her tongue. While her lips passed up and down his length, her hands stroked his inner thighs. Sometimes she reached as low as his knees, threatening his precarious balance. Other times she reached as high as his balls, the slightest touch making him lurch forward. 

 “Just when I thought you couldn’t look any hotter.” He panted. “Yer mouth on my cock might be the best thing I’ve ever seen… lipstick or no.” Whatever she did with her tongue sent a jolt through his whole body. “Fuck, do that again.” She did. His hand made a fist in her hair. “One more time.” He pleaded. She chuckled around him, the vibration shaking his whole member and tightening the knot in his gut by a leap. The third time nearly took his knees out from under him. “C’mere.” Grabbing her by the arms, he yanked her to her feet and slammed her against the shower wall. One leg he flung around his hip. 

 “Get it, baby.” Her mouth hung open, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth for a brief second before being washed away by the downpour. In one snap of his quivering hips, he was inside her again. She was still wet, maybe even wetter than before. With twin grips on her thigh and ass, and heavy thrusts he drove her into the wall. 

 “Yer too good, doll.” He growled in her ear. She replied with a series of moans that echoed off the tiled walls. “You better wind up fast if yer gonna get off again before I do.” 

 “Just don’t stop.” She managed, working her hand into the tight space between them. As her fingers worked her clit, they pushed against his pelvis as well. The added pressure upset the unstable state of his coiling release. Much too soon, he felt his head cloud from the ecstasy of being inside her. 

 “I gotta.” He bit his lip. “I’m gonna cum again.” Even if he tried, he wasn’t sure he could slow down. She was so tight, so wet, so- 

“Don’t!” She cried. “Don’t stop I’m almost-” Her inner walls tensed and released erratically. 

 “Fuck…” Shinji pressed his forehead against the wall. “Shit.” He was gone. It was over, his hips moved on their own, pushing into her with increasing speed. Stars flashed behind his cinched eyes as he came. After the few jerking movements it took to wring out his orgasm in the heat of her core, he pulled out. 

 “No, no almost…” She whimpered. As fast as he could, he curled two fingers inside her, rapidly dragging them over her sweet spot. One last moan escaped her, long and loud. It evaporated into jagged breaths just before the pulses clamped down on his fingers. Her weight sank down on his hand, her hips wriggling back and forth to make the best use of his intrusion. 

 “That’s it, doll.” He smirked. “Ride it out.” After a few long, delicious seconds of watching her contorted face, she finished. 

 “Nice save.” She mirrored his crooked smile. 

 “Anything for you, darlin’.” He winked and slanted a heavy kiss across her lips.


	4. Something About Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has a great morning to follow his great night.

When Shinji woke up, the hotel room was full of sunlight. The numbers on the bedside clock came in to focus. It was late morning, but not quite time to check out. 

He was distantly aware of the ache of lingering arousal between his legs. They probably had time for another round. He felt through the sheets for his date, finding nothing. Eyes only half open, he lifted his head. The bed beside him was empty. 

 “Dollface?” He squinted through the light. 

 “Mmm?” Her response created vibrations in an unexpected place. Apparently, the source of his arousal was rather specific. He lifted the blanked to find her, fully clothed, makeup flawless, sucking his cock. 

 “Well good morning.” He smiled. 

 “Morning.” She traded her mouth for her hand, pumping slowly. “I have to go soon, so I wanted to leave you with something.” Patches of pigment were visible on his shaft. 

 “And here I woulda settled for yer number.” His head fell back to the pillow. 

“You can have that too.” She licked his whole length from base to tip before sucking down again. Fingers entwined in her hair, he sank deeper into the mattress. Sparks like static pulsed through his core as her tongue worked its magic. It rolled around his full girth, pushing him against the soft skin of her cheeks, barely scraping against her teeth. The head of his dick pressed against the back of her throat and she swallowed, sucking, clenching around him. Her tongue stroked up and down the underside while waves of suction massaged his shaft. 

“Fuck…” He breathed raggedly. After a muffled gag and a sweet squeeze, her head set to bobbing. She took less into her mouth, but the slide of her lips over his shaft and the tricky movements of her tongue more than made up for it. Pressure grew that had nothing to do with her rhythmic sucking. One by one his muscles seized, tightened, building sensitivity where he wanted it most. 

 “Hum for me.” The syllables slid through his teeth in a hiss. She did. Long measures of vibration shook his dick, stopping only for painful seconds when she breathed. They seeped through to his core, stimulating the knot there to tighten. “When you’re ready…” His chest was so tight he could barely speak. “Just do that thing with your tongue.” His toes curled so tight they popped. “And I’ll cum so hard you’ll choke.” 

“Mm-hmm?” She chuckled slightly. Wrapping her fist tight around the base of his shaft, she focused her ministrations on his swollen and hypersensitive head. The movement of her tongue was like a shock through his whole body, and she didn’t do it just once. She repeated the indescribable flicking, sucking sensation until he made good on his promise. All the tension rushed out of his body, flowing down through his hips, and out in hot spurts. He felt his cum fill her mouth, felt her swallow every drop, and felt his heart pound. 

 “You’re the best.” He panted.

 “I know.” She crawled up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. “My number’s already in your phone.” She explained as she gathered her purse and jacket. “Call me any time, hot stuff.” 

 “You got it, darlin.” No sooner had the door closed than he snatched up his phone and dialed. 

 “Seriously?” Her flat voice came over the speaker. 

 “You said any time.” He teased, admiring the splotches of lipstick left behind on his dick. “I just wanted to make sure the number was real.” 

 “Why would I give a fake number to the best lay I’ve ever had?” She scoffed. 

“The best, huh?” He grinned. 

 “Don’t rest on your laurels. Next time better be just as good.” With that, she hung up.


	5. Wear a Tie (So I Can Pull On It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dollface takes Shinji to a different kind of music show, and its almost a disaster, but they manage to salvage the night.

[Dollface:] Hey handsome, u busy tonight?   
[Shinji:] idk I had a date with one of my roommates porno mags but I think I can cancel   
[Dollface:] ooh don’t let me intrude   
[Shinji:] maybe we can cuddle up and read it together   
[Dollface:] I have lots at my place if u wanna stay over   
[Shinji:] sounds like a date   
[Dollface:] first you have to go on the actual date part tho   
[Shinji:] huh?   
[Dollface:] my friends band is playing tonight and I need some arm candy   
[Shinji:] awww u wanna show me off??   
[Dollface:] ya damn right I do. so ur coming?   
[Shinji:] darlin I’ll cum anywhere u want   
[Dollface:] gdi meet me at the venue at 8   
…   
[Dollface:] wear a tie. 

Shinji silently cursed her when he realized what she put as her contact name. If he wasn’t careful he was facing the incredibly awkward problem of having to ask for her name all over again.  _Maybe I’ll get lucky._  He thought.  _She’ll have friends there, maybe one of them will say her name._  

 The venue was an aged music hall that had been remodeled and reclaimed one too many times. Every surface was coated in the same shade of dark paint in an attempt to mask the years of wear in the old building. The dance floor was oblong and sunken, shadowed by a large mezzanine that creaked nervously when it filled up with people. The stage was a true stage, raised a couple feet above the scarred hardwood pit and complete with a dusty red curtain. On it, the band played an eerie, electronic song accompanied by haunting vocals from the ghostly lead. 

 Much to Shinji’s chagrin, this strange display drew a larger crowd than he’d ever seen at his jazz club. The pit was full to bursting with people wearing dramatic makeup and dancing like possessed mannequins. He stood with his back to the lighting booth, his date in front of him with her back against his chest and his hands on her hips. 

 “You actually like this kind of music?” He leaned down to project into her ear. 

“No, I can’t stand it.” She answered objectively. “But the singer is my best friend, and I have to be supportive.” 

 “… Right.” He looked at the woman on the stage. She sang like she wanted to be in opera, but the lyrics were dark and heavy like a metal song. That is, what he could understand of them. Her pitchy voice was made harder to understand by her jerking dance-like movements. Occasionally she retrieved a clarinet from her stool and played a few bars of painfully high notes that were sort-of in line with the melody played by the rest of the band. 

 “She’s not as weird as she seems.” She promised. He didn’t quite believe her. After a few songs, the air in the club became quite thick and hot thanks to the lack of ventilation in the old hall. People crowded in on all sides, jostling with the music. The tunes weren’t just pitchy, they were  _loud_ , and the bass was turned up way too high. The stuffiness made his head feel cloudy and slow.

 While Shinji grew steadily more miserable, his date seemed to settle into the odd vibe, as if she were learning to enjoy it. At first she just nodded her head along to the beat, or maybe tapped her foot. But as the air grew closer and the energy in the room got thicker, she moved more with the sea of bodies around them. Through his dulled senses he was hyper aware of her backside rubbing against him. His grip tightened warningly, but it only made her escalate. Before long she was all-out grinding to the music. Reflexively, he pulled her hips back against his, against the ache she agitated. The booming bass throbbed in his skull. They were pressed so close together he could feel every movement. Between the lights and the smoke effects, there was no seeing straight. He felt heavy, almost drugged. All the noise and movement and the smell of her perfume had him dizzy. 

 And there she was, having the time of her life. If he knew her at all she thought his hidden hard-on was hilarious. It was time to even things out. He maneuvered one hand around the curve of her ass, slipping it under the short hem of her dress. The dance floor was packed so close there was no way for anyone to see. His fingers mapped the contours between her legs, feeling for the warmth through the lace. He dipped in as deep as the fabric would allow, pulling slow strokes along her entrance. There was a decisive change in the rolling of her hips. Her movements became shallow, careful not to drive away his hand. 

 “Yer gonna get us in trouble.” He teased, nibbling her ear. 

 “If we get thrown out, it’ll be your fault.” She nudged him with her shoulder. 

“There’s enough people here, I’m sure yer friend won’t notice if we slip out… so I can slip in.” His joke made her roll her eyes. “Whaddaya say, doll? Let’s find a dark corner to hide in.” 

 “… This way.” She grabbed him by the wrist and pushed through the crowd. 

Because of the odd shape of the dance floor and the surrounding walls, the outer hallway was full of nooks and crannies. The corridor leading up to the mezzanine was full of them too, and they were smaller and darker. She led him the wrong way, away from the staircase and around the slight bend down a dead-end corridor. The music got louder and he realized they were nearly behind the stage. At the end was a tattered black curtain rigged up like a false wall. Behind it was an assortment of junk usually found in a storage closet; random props, a table with a missing leg, rolled up banners, cleaning supplies. 

“Perfect.” He declared, snapping the curtain shut behind him and pushing her against the wall. She giggled, but he barely heard it over the boom of speakers behind them. With both hands she pulled his face to hers, driving him higher with the taste of lipstick. 

 Reaching under her skirt again, he twisted his fingers around the hem of her panties and buried them to the knuckle in her wetness. As they moved back and forth inside her, he felt every restrained spasm as her excitement grew. His free hand raked over her curves, groping thigh and hip and breast in turn. She moaned against his mouth, bucking into his touch. One hand trailed down his neck, tugging at his tie to pull him closer still. A spark flared in his gut, making his cock twinge. His hand ran down her body again, hooking under her knee and hiking her leg up around his waist. Withdrawing his fingers, slick with her juices, he tugged down his zipper. All too ready to be free of the confines of his pants, his pulsing erection came easily from the folds. Pulling her panties aside, he pushed inside her with a sharp thrust. 

 Relief surrounded him like the club’s stuffy air. Her tight inner muscles massaged away the ache until all he felt was the pleasure of her body. Moans spilled from her mouth with every stroke, but he couldn’t hear them over the music. Instead he felt them vibrate in her chest, felt her harsh breath in his ear. Shrill high notes cut through the air, another operatic attempt by the singer, but somehow they just tightened the knot in his core. 

 Shinji pressed his forehead to the cool paneled wall. It was pitch dark and mind-numbingly loud. Robbed of so many of his senses, he reveled in what he could. The unforgiving surface let his cock reach deep, but he had to go hard with every thrust. The angle of her hips made her tight like a vice. She clung to him so desperately, her arms locked around his neck and back. He bit his lip, fighting the growing tension in his gut. Her thigh tensed under his grip, followed soon by a noticeable shift in her core. 

 “Faster.” He thought he heard her say. He didn’t bother asking for confirmation. Their furious pace surpassed that of the mechanical drumbeat. She squirmed, barely able to breathe between him and the wall. The point of her stiletto dug into his leg as she arched into his relentlessly driving hips. 

 “That’s it…” He couldn’t even hear himself to know if he actually spoke. 

“Ohh… uhhn…” When she came, he did hear her. The ecstatic moans drowned out the music for his ears only. It was all he needed. Each pulse of her orgasm sent a jolt through him, winding further past his breaking point until he burst. 

“Hahh…” Shinji let out a heavy breath, buried to the hilt and twitching. For several seconds they were unable to move. Even the tiniest shift set off residual waves of pleasure. A lull in the music came at the perfect time. Finally, he straightened, planting a smirking kiss on her lips. Rooting in his pockets, he produced a handkerchief. But before he could reach down to clean up the fluids starting to seep into her panties, she caught his wrist. 

 “Lipstick.” She snorted, taking the cloth and wiping his mouth. 

 “Aww.” He whined through her harsh rubbing. “I was gonna wear it like a trophy. I thought you said you wanted to show me off.” 

 “Oh, I do.” Her eyebrows flicked upwards. With a dramatized kissing sound, she placed a perfect lipstick mark on his cheek.


	6. Sweetie, Honey, Darling, Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji goes back to her place this time.

The rest of the show went by much faster thanks to their little diversion. The mind-fogging atmosphere was far more tolerable when viewed through post-coital glasses. A fact Shinji was happy to log away as a delightful alternative definition of the term “pre-gaming.” 

 “Come on, handsome.” His date led him by the tie towards the stage as the hall emptied. 

 “Hi, honeyyyy!” The singer waved at her enthusiastically. 

 _Shit_. Shinji thought despairingly. 

 “You did so good babyyyy.” She responded, releasing Shinji to throw her arms around her friend. They had a long, strange hug full of swaying side to side and squeaking sweet nothings in each others’ ears. 

 “Is this your date?” The singer asked finally. 

 “Yes, this is Shinji.” She introduced him proudly. 

 “Nice to meet ya.” He gave a half wave. 

 The after party was singularly frustrating. It seemed that his date and all of her friends had assigned pet names for each other and used them exclusively when talking. The singer was “baby.” The lighting tech was “dear.” His date was “honey.” It was the photographer who made everything confusing with the moniker “darling.” He was reprimanded when he tried to follow their lead, calling his date “honey” even though it felt weird. Apparently they were only allowed to do it amongst themselves, so he reverted to calling her “doll” or “dollface.” Which, luckily, no one had claimed. 

 By the time they left, his headache had returned and his mood was low enough to show on his face. 

 “So.” His date addressed him directly for the first time since the show ended. “Do you still want to stay over at my place? Or do you have another hotel room for us to make a mess of?” 

 “Dollface, I’m pretty good, but I’m not good enough to whip a hotel reservation out of nowhere on a Friday night.” He snickered. 

 “My place it is.” She smiled mischievously. Her loft was close enough to the venue to walk there. But the walk was long enough to tempt them into handsy teasing. His arm around her shoulder had a habit of dipping low to give her breast a squeeze. Her arm around his waist had a habit of sliding around to tickle his hipbone. And of course they had to show off the litany of new music-themed pickup lines they’d thought up since their last encounter. 

 She lived on the third floor of an older apartment building above a row of tiny storefronts. Everything creaked from the doors to the stairs to the floor to the bed. Clearly most of her furniture was purchased from the thrift store below. 

“Perfect.” Shinji smiled as he looked around the room. 

 “I think so too.” She said distractedly, busy with the record player by the window. “I like to sleep to music, what about you?” She lowered the needle and a sultry jazz instrumental rose from the machine. 

 “It’s cute that you think I’m gonna let you get any sleep.” He snuck up behind her, hands roaming her hips and teeth grazing the shell of her ear. “No checkout times and nowhere to be… I’m gonna treat you like my pinky toe.” 

 “… What?” Her tone relayed the perplexed expression he couldn’t see. 

 “I’m gonna bang you on every piece of furniture in this room. Obviously.” Somehow, the way she giggled and leaned against him did more to turn him on than any of her purposeful teasing. 

 “Should we start with the bed, then?” She turned in his arms. Stepping slowly forward, she forced him to back pedal until his calves hit the bedframe and he fell. In a blink she was on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down for a kiss. Happily, he slid up her short skirt to grab her ass with both hands. Their tongues entwined, working through the weight of her mouth on his as her hands moved to unbutton his shirt. The tip of her tongue made a point of exploring the silver ring in his. Her fingers, still cold from the outside chill, went straight for his nipples. His body twitched in protest, grinding his hips up involuntarily. 

 “Bitch.” He laughed. 

 “You saying it doesn’t feel good?” She pinched slightly. His teeth clamped down on his lip before he could answer. “Here, let me.” Again she pressed her mouth to his, taking his lower lip between her teeth, pinching harder, and rolling her hips. He felt up her back for a zipper. Finding nothing, the dress came off over her head. 

 “Did you get all dressed up just fer me?” He eyed the matching dark lace of her bra and panties. 

 “All for you.” She breathed in his ear. “Should I keep them on for you?” Her lips found the soft skin under his ear, then trailed down his neck, over his collarbones, and down his chest. 

 “Yeah…” He barely managed to respond. Watching the faint line of pigmented spots travel lower sent a quiver through his shaft. She reached his belt, deftly opening his pants and sliding them down. They fell to the floor around his ankles with a dull thud. For the briefest moment, she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Two quick swirls of her tongue and she pulled away. 

 “Tease.” He hissed. 

 “If you only knew.” She smirked, repositioning herself on his hips. The lace of her panties rubbed tantalizingly against his length. 

 “You’ll have to show me sometime.” He said. She responded by gripping his dick in one hand and pushing her panties aside with the other. Arching her back to give him the best view of everything from her breasts down to her entrance, she pressed the tip against her opening. As her heat closed around him, he knew she must have still been wet from before. She sank down until her weight settled on his hips once again. A sly settling wiggle sent sparks though his core. “Fuck…” His hands flew to her thighs. The whole time she rode him was like that. Sure, she moved her hips up and down enough to made the bed creak, but damn if she didn’t grind against him. Shinji’s eyes rolled back. It would take him hours to cum from this but man, would it be worth the wait. Every stroke had him hitting her inner walls at a different angle. He thought about playing with her clit, but her moans said he didn’t need to. 

 “Talk to me.” She sighed, her voice high and strained. 

 “What d’you need to hear?” His vocal cords were equally tense. “You wanna hear how hot you look riding me? … You wanna hear how tight yer pussy feels on my cock? … How about how delicious yer tits look… bouncing around in that bra.” Each phrase increased the intensity of her drives, and made it harder to work the next out of his mouth. “Fuck… I can’t figure out if I want to feel you cum or if I want you to keep on like this all night.” 

 “Shinji…” She moaned, her hands curling into fists on his chest. “I can’t…” 

“Hnn…” He panted. “Come on, then darlin…” 

 “Ohhh… hmmm…” Her cries grew steadily louder with the increasing fervor of her hips slamming down on his. 

 “Tighten up doll, just like that…” His grip on her thighs was nothing compared to the squeeze building around his shaft. 

 “Shinji…” She rolled her head back, moaning her loudest before all sound was lost to her inability to breathe. A few beats of ear-ringing quiet fell as her movements narrowed to desperate grinding. “Unnhh…!” One last, loud, long cry and she came. 

 “Oh yeah…” The rhythmic twitching of her inner walls over his length made him moan along with her. 

 “Ok… I’m all yours…” She said around heavy breaths. “Move me however you want… so you can finish…” 

 “Finish?” He raised an eyebrow. “We have hours to kill… And you have plenty more furniture.


	7. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antics continue on more furniture.

The next nearest piece of furniture was a sort of vanity with a low counter and a tall mirror. Shinji kicked the little stool aside and bent her over. He slid her panties down the curve of her ass, enough to ram into her core unimpeded, but not so much that he couldn’t feel the silk rubbing the underside of his shaft. 

“Oh…!” She clutched the edge of the aged surface, face contorting in pleasure. Her inner walls were slick, practically begging him to go faster. As if her moaning wasn’t sufficient. 

 “That’s it…” He breathed. The view reflected in the mirror was almost more than he could take. Seeing her back while he fucked her from behind was enough, feeling her head thrown back against his shoulder. Now there was a whole new perspective for his wandering eyes. 

 The hard arch of her back pushed her breasts forward until they strained at the cups of her bra. With each lurch forward and resulting bounce they threatened to escape. Lines of muscle and tendon danced under the smooth skin of her throat as she struggled to restrain the cries flowing from behind her clenched jaw. Maybe the best part was being able to see her ass bounce from two angles. Every time his hips pounded against her, the flesh rippled in a delicious visual display of his force. 

 With every thrust, her expression twisted from the pain of denial to the ecstasy of fulfillment. It was clear on her face that she was lost, high on the sensations he inflicted. It drove him absolutely crazy. 

 “Oh… Shinji…” Her curling toes raised her whole body higher. As easy as snapping his fingers, her bra came undone and fell away. 

 “Lookit you…” His grasp on her hips was starting to cut lines into her skin. She caught the gaze of her reflection under a curtain of mussed hair. “Yer a vision…” He declared. 

 “Fuck…” Her brightly stained lips curled away from her teeth. With barely a warning squeeze for buildup, she came again. “Uhhnn…!” Her climactic sigh echoed off the mirror. 

 “H-holy… damn, darlin.” Despite the heavy throbbing along his shaft, he refused to slow. Or maybe he couldn’t have if he wanted to. Whatever the reason, he kept driving, unapologetic and hard. She buckled against the vanity, pressing her forehead to the counter. 

 “Hmmm…” She whined, long and low and pleading. Arrhythmic jolts squeezed his shaft as he continued. “I… I can’t…” She couldn’t settle and he knew it. Her hips pushed back against his, tilting to draw him deeper inside. Control of her body slipped from her grasp as her muscles begged for release. There was no saying where one orgasm ended and the second began, but soon she was moaning again. He wanted to go on and on, to watch her come undone in an unrelenting chain. Want as he might, he couldn’t withstand the pleasure of her cumming on his dick a second time. 

 “Ahhnn…!” All the manic energy rushed out of him, replaced with electric prickling over every inch of his skin. The act of removing himself from her core set off residual bursts of pleasure that rocked his whole body. 

 “Holy shit…” She straightened, arms shaking. Shinji stumbled sideways on to the bed. She laid next to him, chest heaving. 

 “You got a chair in here?” He lifted his head to examine her remaining furniture. “Cause I can’t do another round standing up.”


	8. You Know What They Say About Cellists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out she has almost as much furniture as they have jokes.

The chair in the corner was a tufted number with rolled arms. Having been recently reupholstered, it smelled like fresh linen rather than moth balls. Shinji reclined gratefully, the soft material wicking away the excess heat still clinging to his skin. 

“Maybe I should have had it done in velvet…” She considered, eyeing his naked figure. 

 “You got plenty of that between yer legs, doll.” He smirked. 

 “Oh yeah?” She peeled off her panties and sauntered toward him. He braced himself for a weight that never came. Rather than straddle his legs, she hiked her knees up to rest on the wide arms of the chair. When she straightened up, he found himself conveniently faced with her -ahem- velvet folds. 

 “Not gonna fall over on me, are ya?” His fingertips travelled up the backs of her legs so he could grab her ass and pull her hips to his face. 

 “Don’t worry.” Her fingers tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. “I’ll hold on tight.” 

 “Please do.” Shinji whispered so close to her slit his tongue almost touched. Then he drove it between her folds, tasting her like a man starved. He loved her taste, it was crisp like a hard cider. But now, when it mixed with the fluids he left behind, it stirred a heat in his gut like straight whiskey. In record time, his recovering cock sprang back to life. 

 “Oh…” She gasped when he ran his tongue ring over her clit as if she forgot it was there. Her hips rolled into the sensation, pushing his head against the chair back. Probably the only thing he didn’t like about eating her out was that he couldn’t banter. And he wanted so badly to banter. 

 “How old is this chair?” He pulled away with a soft smack like a kiss. “We’re not gonna break it if you ride me, are we?” 

 “Let’s find out.” She said, out of breath. In two fluid shifts she settled on his lap, her legs tucked between his hips and the chair’s wide arms. 

 “Oh, I could get used to this view.” Shinji nuzzled his face between her breasts and drew a long breath. The smell of her skin made his mouth water. 

 “Just wait till I start moving.” Gripping ornate trim, she arched her back and lifted herself to get his pulsing shaft under her. With little more than a touch he aligned with her entrance. There was so much moisture there her muscles barely protested taking him in his entirety. The pressure came after as her inner walls clenched reflexively around his cock. 

 The wood frame creaked when she came down again. Far from enough to make him nervous, the sound only punctuated her fervent pace. It was just another delicious layer on his senses, like the sound of her soft hitched breaths, the sight of her breasts bouncing in time, the cool sheen of sweat on her hot skin, or the prickling that rose higher through his core with every drive. 

 “Fuck, darlin…” 

 “Fuck…” She echoed, an octave higher. “Hmm… I’m so close already.” 

 “Don’t hold back on my account.” He bit his lip, twisting one arm to reach between them. 

 “No…” She whined when his thumb found her clit. 

 “Want me to stop?” His other hand cupped one breast to bring it to his mouth. 

“No…” Her voice went higher still. “Don’t… don’t stop.” The mounting constriction of her inner walls forced her to drop harder against his hips. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The friction made his dick throb, but he was nowhere near cumming. She, on the other hand, was ready to come unwound. The whole chair quivered as her arms and legs tensed. Her hips descended into a fit of uncoordinated rolling, dragging his cock against the sweet spot inside her and grinding her clit into his touch. The pulses were slower this time, but heavier. Each clench and release was so distinct he could have counted them out. 

“Fuck…” The word barely squeaked past her taught vocal chords. 

 “Enjoying yourself?” He tilted her jaw to steal a kiss. 

 “Best. Date. Ever.” She paused between each word to press her lips back to his. 

 Shinji snorted unexpectedly. “I was right.” He laughed. “You do like it on a chair with yer legs spread.” 

 “Maybe.” She sighed. “But you’re a liar. I’m still waiting for you to beat my ass like a drum.”


	9. Define "Furniture"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out they might have taken things to far... in more ways than one.

There was still more furniture to be “banged” upon, but Shinji wasn’t creative enough to come up with a sex position involving a seven-foot bookshelf or an antique wardrobe. At least not one that was remotely comfortable. This chair of hers had him spoiled. 

 “What about yer hamper?” He spied the canvas receptacle in the corner. 

 “A hamper is not furniture.” She argued, rocking her hips in slow cycles. Just enough keep him hard. 

 “Sure it is.” He said. “What else would you call it?” His fingers traced aimless patterns on her thighs. 

 “Not furniture.” She insisted. “How would that even work?” 

 “Obviously I’m gonna bend you over it and give ‘dirty clothes’ a new meaning.” He chuckled, kissing her jaw. 

“Or…” Snaking his hands under her legs, he lifted her and stood, keeping himself buried while he slammed her into the wall. “… I could nail you to the wall like the masterpiece you are.” 

 “Ahh…!” Her limbs locked around him as he set a furious pace, the old wood studs creaking under the force of his thrusts. “I don’t think… the wall counts as… furniture… either…” She whined in a voice bereft of any real objection. 

“You got me.” He breathed heavily against her neck. “Really I just wanted to bang you on every flat surface.” His legs still weren’t entirely steady; he had to lean into her shoulder just to stay upright. Being slightly off-balance only made it easier to go as fast as he wanted. 

 “I mean… I was planning on that too… just maybe… not all at once… hmmmm…!” Overstimulation leeched away her control over her own body. All she could do was squeeze tighter, tighter, tighter, holding his chest so close to hers they could barely breathe, her legs constricting around his hips until it was a fight for him to keep moving. Inside was no different, all the muscles of her core seized from her diaphragm down. 

 “H-holy…” Shinji shuddered under the sweet pressure all around him.  _Maybe we did push it too far…_  But it felt so good. More than that, it felt right. Quite unexpectedly, he was staring down the possibility of getting in way too deep, of falling for someone in a way he never bothered to steel himself against because he never thought it would happen. 

His mind jumped forward a year, two, five, ten, daring to imagine a future full of her. His knees buckled. The stomach drop that followed confused all of his nerves about whether to cum or not or if he already had. Reflexively redirecting their momentum, they managed to fall to the floor without crashing painfully into her wardrobe. Sprawled over the thick rug, he finally processed that he hadn’t cum yet but rather was excruciatingly close. Unrestrained, undistracted, he plunged into her heat with everything he had. As beautiful as she was, he’d never been more taken than that moment with her prone and moving beneath him, hair fanning across the rug, eyes rolled back until they shut, and lips parted in alternating silent and audible cries of pleasure. 

 “Oh, darlin’…” He moaned, lacing his fingers with hers. His head fell to the floor, temple pressed against hers, completely lost in how perfectly their bodies fit together. She couldn’t even make words anymore. When she tried all that came out were tense moans. Tremors like static spread through his gut, crawling over his skin all the way to the tip of his tongue, his fingers, and his curling toes. “I’m… I’m gonna…” 

 “Hahhh…!” Before he could get his warning out, another orgasm ripped through her core. Her inner walls slammed around his cock with force to match his desperate drives. 

 “Ohhh…!” Everything came undone in a chorus of moans. Pleasure flooded his system, flowing out in heavy spurts. Aftershocks rocked his body until he was completely wrung out. All that tension was replaced with a transcendent tiredness, as if his body was reduced to nothing but water held in a Shinji-shaped balloon. 

 For a long time they couldn’t move but for their heavy breathing. Finally, he managed to lift his head enough to lay a series of lingering kisses on her lips. Rolling off her sent his head spinning all over again. 

 “Holy shit, babe.” She sighed. 

 “You took the words out of my mouth, dollface.” He gave her hand a dramatized smacking kiss. 

 “I’ve never been fucked like that in my life.” She continued. 

 “Hn…” He thought back and let out a short laugh. “Me neither.” 

 “Wanna take a bath?” She offered. “I can’t promise any action, though.” 

 “No, that sounds perfect.” He smirked. “Alright…” She got up with some difficulty and stumbled to the bathroom. Shinji followed well behind, still weak in the knees. He heard the squeak of faucets and the hiss of water before he managed to stagger around the corner. And there she was, bent half over her big old claw-foot tub, the shimmer of fluid rolling in thin lines down her inner thighs. As he leaned in the doorframe, his mind screamed out to bend her over and take her just one more time, but his dick stubbornly protested. 

 “God, yer beautiful.” He thought. Apparently he thought it out loud because she turned to shoot him a little smirk.  

“Missionary or doggy?” She asked. 

 “Huh?” Neither of those positions were well suited for a bathtub. 

 “Do you want to sit facing each other or with my back to you?” She clarified. “Oh, right.” He shook the last of the haze from his brain. 

“Doggy, then.” Teetering slightly, he managed to climb into the tub. She settled in after him, leaned back against his chest, and sighed, so content it made his chest tighten. “You gonna run off on me in the morning again?” 

 “Hmmph.” She pouted and sank lower into the water. “I was gonna surprise you with breakfast but now you ruined it.” 

 “How did I ruin it? I just wanted to know if I was gonna get another good mornin’ blow job.” He snuggled down deeper, slipping his arms around her middle. 

 “ _Obviously_  that’s part of breakfast.” Her sulk continued. “I have to eat too. But now it’s not a surprise anymore.” 

 “I’m sorry.” He kissed her temple, then her cheek and her jaw and her neck in quick succession.  _Oh, god what am I doing?_  The scenario of some distant future played in his head. Where this wasn’t just her apartment, but theirs. Where they spent too many nights in, trading jokes and jabs at each others’ music, soaking in this tub until their skin went pruney. It ached in his chest, in his gut. _If I’m not careful, I’m gonna mess around and fall in love with this girl… and I still don’t know her FUCKING NAME!_


	10. You're Fucking/Wearing Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dollface comes up with an ironclad excuse to go to Shinji's place this time. Introducing her to even one of his roommates ends up being more than either of them bargained for.

Shinji wasn’t sure how to explain it to her when she asked why he never invited her back to his place. Somehow “I never invite girls back to my place” didn’t seem sufficient. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of her, he’d never been ashamed of a girl he picked up in his life. More like he wanted to avoid exposing her to his seven  _loud_  roommates. 

 “What are you, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?” She snorted, sipping her coffee. 

 “Nah, there’s only one dwarf…” He muttered, flinching reflexively even though Hiyori wasn’t there to slap him. 

 “I only ask because they’re doing construction outside my apartment all hours of the night and I haven’t slept properly in three days.” She explained. “They’re scheduled to be done next week. If you’re not up for it I can always stay with Honey.” 

 “If it’s peace and quiet you want, the hotel might be better for you.” He sighed. “But I can’t resist the idea of having you all to myself for the whole weekend.” He reached across the table to tickle her neck. 

 The warehouse was big enough that he was able to sneak her in without it seeming like he was sneaking. Again, not that he didn’t want them to see her, but that he didn’t want her subjected to Hiyori’s prying questions, Lisa’s lude comments, or Rose’s aesthetic assessment. Also he didn’t want to have to do introductions because he still hadn’t figured out her  _fucking_  name. 

She was characteristically unfazed by the fact that his place was a converted warehouse, or that his room still held the character of being an office. The only thing she chose to comment on was his extensive collection of vinyl. 

 “Pick somethin’ out.” He gestured to the shelf. “Whatever will help you sleep.” He went back to shuffling around the room, trying to get her settled. 

 “I know something that will work for sure…” Her voice dropped to an unmistakable smolder. The instant response in his pants was bordering on Pavlovian. The next thing he knew her arms were around his waist, her breasts pushed against his back, lips planting kisses on his shoulder through the fabric. Man I hope that lipstick stains. 

“I always manage to forget that yer as horny as I am.” He grinned. 

 “That’s why we’re so good together.” She cooed, opening the lowest button of his shirt. 

* * *

 Kensei laid his last round of punches into the heavy bag. The sharp snap of leather bounced off the metal walls with each strike. Marginally satisfied with his workout, he peeled off his gloves and clicked the stereo off. He was halfway through unwrapping his hands when he realized that the sound hadn’t stopped. 

“What the…?” The a-steady thudding sounded almost like his boxing once it echoed around the warehouse. But here he was, staring at the only heavy bag… with no one touching it. “Where the hell is that coming from?” Grabbing a towel from the shelf by the door, he rubbed at his face while he walked. Maybe I got sweat in my ears? Nope, he could still hear it in the hallway. In fact, it seemed to be getting louder. 

* * *

 “Oh yeah…” She moaned, “Hmm… Shinji…!” 

 “This is all you, darlin’.” He chuckled, giving her hips a squeeze. Laid out on the floor, her riding his dick reverse cowgirl and playing with herself, there wasn’t much he could do but rock his hips in time with hers. He didn’t mind one bit. Already he could feel her inner walls tightening around his shaft, building toward what he planned on being the first of many orgasms. 

 Footsteps in the hallway registered too late. Three quick raps at the door and the handle turned. 

 “Hey, Shinji what the hell is that noise-?” Kensei appeared in the doorway and for a fleeting moment there was absolute silence.   
 Then, there was absolute bedlam. 

 “What the hell?!” Shinji and Kensei exclaimed at once. 

 “Ever heard of knocking?!” Shinji demanded, trying and failing to sit up with her still on his cock. 

 “I did knock!” Kensei shouted. “Ya could’ve warned us you had a girl over!” 

“It’s none of your business!” He shot back. “Now quit gawking and get out!” 

“Shinji!” She half-turned to smack him upside the head. “You didn’t tell me your roommate was  _cute_!” 

 “Why the hell would I do something like that?!” He reeled. 

 “Hey!” She turned back to Kensei. “Do you want a blowjob?” 

 Aaaaand, bedlam again. 

“What the hell?!” Shinji and Kensei said again. 

 “What’s this about?!” Shinji continued. 

 “You’re supposed to wear me out so I can sleep, and a threesome will wear me out twice as fast.” She explained as if it were obvious. “C’mere hot stuff.” 

 “I’m all sweaty?!” Kensei protested. 

 “Pft, so am I.” She used both hands to gesture him closer like a child grabbing for a toy. “C’mere.” 

 “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Shinji’s head fell to the carpet in despair. Soon after he heard the thud of Kensei’s workout clothes hit the floor. 

 _And I can’t even get mad cause this is all still technically casual sex. He pulled at the skin under his eyes. I knew I should have asked her to be exclusive. Fuck I should have just asked her to marry me that first night._  

 Just because he couldn’t bring himself to be mad did not mean he could bring himself to watch. When her hips started moving again, his eyes rolled back into his head and stayed there. The wet slapping sound of her hips descending on his and her mouth around Kensei’s dick mixed with the jazz record she picked out. 

 “Fuck…” Kensei breathed at the same time Shinji thought it. He knew exactly how Kensei was feeling, exactly what tongue tricks she was using, exactly how much pressure she could make, how deep she could take it, and the way her teeth barely grazed the corona with each pass. Just imagining it made his cock twitch. He gripped her hips a little tighter, bringing her down a little harder. 

“Hmm…” She struggled under the burden of doing all the work for the three of them. But the way she tightened around him said it was working for her too. In no time at all she recovered all the tension she lost when they were interrupted. Her drives got shorter, more grinding, and Kensei’s short, jagged breaths said her mouth was constricting too. 

 _Now there’s a thought…_ Shinji bit his lip.  _What does she do with her mouth when she cums?_  Jealousy that Kensei would be the first to know was drowned out by a heavy pulse in her core. Bucking up and away from him with each wave, the brunt of her orgasm crashed around the head of his cock. 

 “Uhnn…!” She pulled away from Kensei with a slick pop, gasping and moaning with no control left. Shinji cracked his eyes just enough to see her gripping Kensei’s dick in one hand like a rail to stop her falling over. 

 “Had enough?” He bucked his hips playfully. 

 “Oh no.” She straightened. “We’re just getting started.”


	11. You Ruined Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kensei and Kisuke have advice for Shinji that he doesn't want to hear.

By the end of the weekend, Shinji wondered if she really would have gotten more sleep at her apartment even with the construction outside the window. Even so, she was bright as a ray of sunshine on the last morning of her stay. 

“Thanks for breakfast, hot stuff.” She playfully kissed Kensei’s cheek, but he just made an annoyed face as he tried to avoid spilling the batter he was mixing. “And thanks for letting me stay, handsome.” She placed deep, lingering kiss on Shinji’s lips and gathered her purse from the counter. 

 “See you soon.” He watched her every step as she left before returning to his breakfast.

 “Shinji…” Kensei put the bowl down pointedly. “What are you  _doing_?” 

“Hmm?” He looked up, his mouth still full of pancake. 

 “You’re the last of us I would have expected to get stupid with your feelings.” He was leaned on the counter with both hands, brow knitted in full-on lecture mode, a stance Shinji hadn’t seen in decades. 

 “S’that supposed to mean?” He deflected futilely. 

 “Come on, man.” Kensei sighed. “I’ve never seen you act like this.” 

 “I dunno what yer talking about.” He stuffed his mouth full of food again. 

“You’re telling me that girl is just another hookup?” He pried. “Can you really say that?” He couldn’t, even if his mouth wasn’t full. 

 “Yer a fuckin’ hypocrite telling  _me_  not to catch feelings. It was pathetic watching you mope around after you broke up with what’s-her-name.” 

 “That’s exactly my point!” He railed. “Any time one of us gets caught up and goes too far with someone in this world it always ends badly! Mashiro still talks to that soldier boy of hers in her sleep. I don’t think Rose will ever get over that singer. And you remember how much of a disaster Lisa was in the 80’s. Now it’s hard enough dealing with Love while he’s head over heels, I can’t deal with you being an idiot at the same time.” 

 “Chill out,  _dad_.” Shinji scoffed, pushing away from the counter. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna knock up my girlfriend.” 

 “Jesus Christ- Don’t even joke about that!” 

* * *

 “Hmm…? You want what now?” Urahara stopped his shuffling about the shop, suddenly interested in what Shinji had to say. “I want a gigai that can look older.” He repeated, irked. 

 “You want to look older? That’s a little silly, but how old are we talking? 30? 40?” He leaned on a stack of crates. 

 “No, I mean I want my gigai to  _age_. Like a human does.” He tried again. 

 “Oh… I see…” The playful shopkeeper melted away, leaving the true soul reaper exile visible. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.” 

 “You say that like you’ve already tried.” Shinji narrowed his eyes. 

 “I have.” He admitted. “You think you’re the first soul reaper to want such a thing? We were barely here ten years before Rose came crying to me.” 

 “To be honest, I hadn’t really thought about it.” He rubbed the back of his head. 

 “That much is obvious.” Urahara smirked. “If you thought it through you’d understand that living a lie isn’t going to cure your loneliness.” 

 “Whelp. I’ve heard enough.” He turned to leave. “Thanks anyway.” 

 “Aww, come on.” The teasing tone was back in a flash. “You just got here! You guys only visit me when you want something. At least buy something for wasting my time!” He carried on until Shinji was nearly out of sight. 

 “Kisuke… one more thing…” Shinji glanced over his shoulder. “You said these gigai can’t reproduce… right?” A nervous crack came through his voice that he didn’t intend. 

 “Pfft, hahaha, no.” Urahara burst out laughing. “That, er, package is after-market I’m afraid. If all you want to do is knock her up, I can install genetic material in your-” 

 “Nope! I’m good.” He cut him off, waving as turned the corner. 

* * *

 “Hahh… ahh…” Shinji gripped the bars of the headboard tighter and gave himself over to the rush of thrusting into her as hard as he could. 

 “Ohh… Shinji…” Her thighs squeezed his hips as desperately as her inner walls clung to his cock. Nerves fired up and down his spine as her nails raked over his back. “Ohh… What’s gotten into you today, huh?” She panted beneath him. 

“Want me to stop?” He rolled the soft flesh of her ear lobe between his teeth. 

“Never… oh, god, Shinji, never stop…!” She cried and he felt his skin breaking under the cut of her nails. “I’m so close…!” 

“Unnhh… yer amazing, darlin’. Just… un… fucking… real…” The bedsprings groaned in protest beneath the force of his drives. The pressure building around his shaft seeped into his core muscles. It spread through his chest until he could barely breathe. Distantly, he knew there was a whole world that existed outside the two of them, but he couldn’t remember it. Everywhere he turned his mind was drowned by the sensations of her body, her voice. She said never stop, and he never wanted to. He wanted to find eternity engulfed in her aura. “… marry me.” The words came out in the form of an airy shudder. Her cresting moans echoed so loud and lasting in his ears that he didn’t hear himself say it. 

“… What?” Suddenly all the pressure they built let out like a rush of air. She sank into the mattress, limbs unlatching from his body. He slowed, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. Each thrust became as smooth and gentle as a breath.

“Marry me.” He said it again with conviction, pressing his forehead to hers. “You can pick out a ring from that, uh… that vintage store you like so much.” He pressed a kiss to her lips and ran his fingers down her arm to hold her hand. 

 “… You’re serious.” She broke away, incredulous. 

 “Well yeah.” He chuckled slightly.

  “Shinji… no.” Gently, she pushed his shoulders until they were sitting up. “Of course… no. I mean-” She made a series of despairing gestures with both hands. He stared, dazed and uncomprehending. “We barely know each other. How… how can you think you want to marry me?” 

 “Darlin, you have ruined me for anyone else.” He declared. “I’m never going to be able to have sex with anyone ever again without comparing them back to you.” 

 “Shinij…” She rubbed her face. “Sex… no matter how bomb… is not a reason to get married.” 

 “It’s not just that.” He rolled his head back. “You get me. In a way no one ever has. My humor, my tastes… I’m never not having fun when I’m with you.” 

 “… That’s because we’re never not fucking when we’re together.” She pointed out flatly. 

 “That’s… not…” The more he thought about it the less he could argue with her.

“Shinji…” She took his hand again. “I’m not saying it’ll never happen… I’m just saying I can’t agree to that right now.” Their eyes met, shining in the dim light. He sighed all of the disappointment out of his gut. 

 “Will you… Can we at least be exclusive?” He offered. “I can’t explain how crazy it makes me to think of you with someone else.” 

 “Hmm…” She smiled slightly. “Probably as crazy as it makes me to think of you with someone else…” She squeezed his hand. “You’ve ruined me, too, you know.”

 “… Yeah?” Their foreheads touched again and they both took a real breath.


	12. Darlin' It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji spends a little too much time reflecting on his life and his choices.

A cold snap came through the region the day after Ichigo left for Hueco Mundo. The image of the bandages and the single written word, ‘thanks,’ was burned into Shinji’s mind. The chill chased everyone indoors, and the whole city seemed unnaturally still. He couldn’t help but feel it was all very ominous. 

It would be maddening to just sit around and wait for Ichigo to come back, with or without his friends, if any of them came back at all. The battle was just as likely to start while he was out getting milk as it was if he were holed up in the warehouse or across town. At least, that’s how he justified going to see her.  

The little furnace in the corner wasn’t enough to heat even her tiny apartment. So rather than shiver in bed they gathered every blanket she owned and made a pallet on the floor. Their before-bed activities ensured they were plenty warm as they drifted off to sleep. 

Shinji woke up to the gray light of a cloudy morning. Snowflakes drafted up and down between the tall buildings, too few to accumulate anywhere. Sleeping under so many layers and so near the heating element left him veiled in sweat, though not enough to be uncomfortable. It pooled where their skin met, along his right side and wherever her limbs draped across his body. Even stretching one arm out of the pile meant a cruel chill, so he was more than content to lie where he was. 

It was quiet. Hardly a sound of traffic came from the street below. There was only the dull roar of the furnace and her steady breathing. It was too quiet. It made his heart pound. No matter how he wished such a perfect moment could last forever, the future still loomed like the endless clouds outside. Aizen could rip the sky open at any minute and there was so very little they could do to mitigate the damage he was intent on causing. Even though her apartment was technically outside the limits of Karakura town, the thought turned his stomach to ice. 

“Hmm?” She stirred, as if she sensed his distress. Shinji tore his eyes from whatever spot on the window frame they’d zeroed in on for his drifting thoughts. She lifted her head, hair beautifully tousled and remnant smudges of makeup around her eyes. 

“Mornin’.” He half smiled. She mumbled something that might have been an echoed response and returned her head to his shoulder, snuggling closer still. Soft fingertips stroked lines on his chest. His heart rate slowed, calmed by the gesture. His fingers traced their own pattern between her shoulder and elbow and back again. 

The reflex to say something rose again and again in his throat, but he couldn’t think of anything. Or rather, there were too many things he wanted to say and couldn’t decide which. Or how. Too many of the things he wanted to tell her required too much explanation, and bringing her into the fold wasn’t something he could justify yet. Maybe if he had any indication of how she would react. The subject of whether she believed in ghosts never happened to come up. 

“I hear you thinking.” She said sleepily against his neck. He turned toward her what little he could, pressing the corner of his mouth to her forehead. 

“Only thinking about how much I love you.” He gave her a slight squeeze. 

“Liar.” She said, but he could feel her smile against his skin. The silence came back for awhile, her sweet, absent touches the only proof that she hadn’t drifted off again. “We should go somewhere warm.” She said eventually. “Like a café. Somewhere with really hot coffee.” It took him a second to come back from the false train of thought that led to Singapore. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” He agreed, though neither of them made any move to get up. In the process of weighing which café was closest versus how good their central heating was likely to be, something else clicked in his brain. “That does sound good…” He rapidly weighed the pros and cons, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the words caught in his throat. 

 _I can’t just ask her to leave until spring on nothing but my word…_ He sank into the comforter.  _Damn, how selfish can I get?_  He rubbed his eyes, thinking of Love and his new wife, of Ichigo and his family.  _Everyone has people here they want to protect… but here I am trying to hide the one I care about… how is that fair to my comrades who will be fighting with everything they have, because they have everything to lose…_  His chest grew tight.  _No. We **have**  to stop Aizen here. We  **have**  to win this battle._ Jerkily, he rolled, throwing his other arm around her and holding her tight against him. She exclaimed in surprise, but softened in turn. There were too many things he wanted to say and too many that he couldn’t. So he had no choice but to squeeze tighter and hope that somehow she understood some of what he was feeling. 


End file.
